Girl code
by kristenkay0606
Summary: This is in respeonse to the za's writer challenge audrey's theme in which gabriella and sharpay talk about their problems and become friends...sorta..read it! you won't be disappointed! :


I watched as I went to twirl in my weeding dress

**Title: Girl Code**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot besides they totally aren't allowed to say half the stuff I did! Lol**

**A/N: Thanks again to my rooftop girls. Especially Missy who helped me so much through this one! This is in response to the Za's writing challenge Audrey's theme "How Gabi and Sharpay come to terms with one another." Although I don't know if I think that Gabi and Sharpay will ever be like this in the movie, I hope so though kinda tired of mean Sharpay but that's just me, I hope all that read it will like it!**

**Anyways I guess yall better read now! ******** Review too!**

I watched as my train twirled around my wedding dress and me. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I had just graduated college and was getting married right away. To the man of my dreams of course! I couldn't help but think back to our 6 years together. We were high school sweethearts, and college too, I mean if you don't count that one little disagreement that we had sophomore year, which was little, and we were back together the next week. So it is what they say about true love conquers all. We were on our way.

My best friend giggled behind me. Yep Taylor McKessie giggles now. Back in high school she was all grades and homework, once she graduated college she was more laid back seeing as she had become a doctor but we loved her still. She and Chad had managed to stay together all these years. They were in love and were planning on tying the knot soon. They both thought they were still too young even though they had been together for years.

"What Tay?" I asked as I continued to twirl in my dress. Today was my wedding day and I was allowed to twirl!

"You look so pretty Gabs," she replied.

I looked in my mirror in my makeshift dressing room of the church and looked at myself. There were stars in my eyes. My dark brown eyes sparkled with excitement. My stomach was full of butterflies. My cheeks were flushed and red. I couldn't help but wonder what Troy was thinking right now. Was he as excited as me? I hoped so. We had been together for so long and I couldn't help but wonder if he would get bored of me. Would I get bored of him? I hoped not. We had spent almost all of our lives together.

"Thanks Tay," I giggled as I continued to twirl. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was getting married.

"I can't believe that this will be me soon!" I heard someone squeal in my ear.

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough there was Sharpay examining her reflection in the mirror. If she noticed a mirror she looked in it. We were all used to it now but it still was funny.

"Sharpay, do you need to squeal in my ear?" I asked as I giggled again.

I looked over and Taylor who just rolled her eyes. Poor Kelsi who had to cover her ears. Well, we all should've but we were probably all deaf anyways what were a couple more squeals going to do?

Kelsi and Jason had gotten married first out of everyone. They were happy and were expecting their first child. Too say that they were excited was the understatement of the year. I still couldn't get over the fact that she, like me, had been in this same situation a little more than a year ago. We all thought that they would've waited, seeing as they were the last to become official, the last to get engaged but they were the first to tie the knot. I had never seen anyone more in love than they were right now. I couldn't help but think would that be Troy and me in a couple of years?

"Oh, sorry Gabs," Sharpay said sheepishly pulling me off of memory lane.

I couldn't believe that in less than a month she and Zeke would be married too! It was crazy. We all hung out together and now we were all getting married together. I couldn't believe that after all these years we were all great friends. Sure there had been rough patches especially through the college years but all great friends go through them. The important thing was to get through them and then become stronger friends.

"Its fine Sharpay," I said sweetly. Yep, I said sweetly. If you remember Sharpay and I weren't on the best of terms. We were always fighting over Troy, who was now mine but I didn't shove that back in her face, over leads in the musicals, over the Star dazzle award. The list really goes on, but over time we had all gotten over it. I remember the exact week we had let her in our gang. We had all been fed up with her, including Ryan, who was always seen as her poodle. Once he stopped following her around he joined the baseball team and he was welcomed into our group with open arms. Sharpay was a harder decision though. She couldn't seem to get over the fact that I had gotten Troy, still had him too. We had gotten over it that one day at our high school graduation, well it's better than late than never right?

I felt myself turn into my 18-year-old self again. Something about that day always made it feel special or magical. I wouldn't ever tell my friends that though seeing as I was the science queen. Magic and special weren't science.

Flash back:

I looked out into the sea of East High students. How I grown to know and even love some of them. My eyes automatically looked for Troy's; my heart skipped a beat when he winked at me. I smiled shyly. Even though I had tried to get out of my shell senior year, he still made me blush and ramble and made my heart feel as if it was about to burst but in a good way. I looked for Taylor who was sad that she had not gotten Valedictorian but was happy for me. She knew how much I had worked for it. She had been salutatorian, which in her eyes was just as good. I searched for Chad who I had come to know very well and love as a big brother. His crazy afro was the first thing I had spotted. He was looking lovingly at Taylor and he smiled shyly knowing that I had caught him. I couldn't help but giggle. The giggle was caught in my throat as I saw Sharpay Evans staring in my direction. She was glaring really. I gulped. Something about Sharpay made me nervous and angry all at once. I mean she did try to steal my boyfriend twice. How could I not be angry with her? I looked at from her piercing eyes and yet I could still feel her looking at me.

Our principal congratulated us all again and told us to move our tassels and then we all threw them in the air. I was free. No more school till I left for college in the fall. That was such a long time away though. I wasn't going to think about it now.

I cheered with the rest of my class. I felt a pair of strong airs pick me up and twirl me and around. I laughed out of pure enjoyment. Something about how Troy acted made me feel like a little kid again. The way you would fly off the swing at the park, fearing that you would never get down and then you fell and it hurt but it was an amazing feeling. You could do anything. Being with Troy made me feel invincible.

I looked into Troy's bright blue eyes and felt myself relax. I heard him cheering with everyone. We were all happy all except one. Sharpay still sat in her chair pouting. I watched as Ryan jumped and hollered with Chad some of the guys from the baseball team. I laughed. We were all excited. I was set back down on the ground but he didn't remove his arms from me. I felt safe and secure; nothing could change how I felt. Or so I thought.

We all stopped cheering and went to go and find our parents.

I found my mom with Troy's parents. I couldn't help but smile. I was grateful that she has someone to sit with. Ever since my grandma hadn't been able to come I worried that she would be lonely. But there at the front of the school was Lucille Bolton waiting for my mom.

I was pulled into a huge hug with my mom. I wrapped my arms around her and hung on. Who knew if we would be able to do this again?

"Hi Mom!" I said excitedly. My hand reflexively searched for Troy's once he was done being hugged by his parents he found my hand I let out a sigh of content. That's what I was, content.

"Congrats Gabi," my mom said as her eyes shone with tears. I looked and I saw that she was holding a wadded up tissue. I laughed, same old over emotional mom.

"Thanks Mom!"

Much to my surprise Troy's mom and dad both hugged me. Lucille said in my ear, " Congrats sweetie."

I smiled proudly, "Thank you Mrs. and Mr. Bolton."

"Please, its Lucy and Jack Gabi," Lucy said with a warm smile.

I returned her smile. I was so glad that they approved me, "OK, Thanks Jack and Lucy."

Troy pulled me closer to him and kissed me on the cheek. I felt myself redden.

I watched as my mom pulled Troy in for a hug too. I could tell he was generally surprised. I didn't know why though, my mom loved Troy. Just like I did.

"Thanks Mrs. Montez," he said the shock still hadn't worn off.

"Its Maria Troy," she said smiling and I saw her dab at her eyes with her tissue. "You two have been dating for a while, it's about time you call me Maria."

I giggled at the sight of his face he was clearly surprised.

Finally he replied, uncertainly, "Thanks Mrs- I mean Maria." He smiled at me sheepishly. I just grinned. No one could make me feel sad today. Today was the day I had been waiting for my entire high school career.

"We should probably go find the gang," Troy told both sets of parent's as he pulled me away at top speed.

"Bye!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Meet us back at the Bolton's Gabi!" My mom yelled back. "That's where everyone is meeting up for the big graduation party!"

We had all decide that instead of each of us having separate parties we would all have one big bash at Troy's house. It was big enough and Ryan had offered but we had declined seeing as we weren't all on speaking terms with his other half.

"OK Mom!" I said as Troy continued to pull towards our friends.

I saw the gang, as we liked to call ourselves, all standing around receiving congratulations from a parents, family members and some of our classmates too.

"Wait Gabi," Troy stopped a few steps away from everyone but hid us so that we weren't in their view just yet.

"What is it Troy?" I asked him nervously.

He leaned and kissed me softly on the lips. As usual my heart overacted. It was pounding inside of me. I thought I would burst out of my chest.

"What was that for?" I asked a minute later.

"Nothing. You just look beautiful today." He responded as he kissed me again.

I loved his kisses. There was something about them that made everything and everyone around us disappear.

"Eww! Get a room you too!" I heard Chad Danforth yell from behind us.

Almost everyone disappeared.

I giggled, "Aw Chad!" I ran over and hugged him. Truth be told I would miss Chad and his interruptions. He was the gang's clown. He always seemed to makes us all laugh…mostly at his stupidity though.

"Whoa Gabs, don't mess up the do!" He said as I hugged him. I just laughed again.

"Chad it would take a razor to mess up your hair," Taylor joked. The rest of the gang had caught up to us and we were all standing in a circle in the middle of East High's football stadium, which was where the graduation ceremony was held.

He looked at Taylor surprised, "You aren't getting any closer to this fro woman!"

I let go of Chad knowing that a Taylor slapping moment was coming.

As soon as I let go of him I heard a slap. I giggled. Troy looked at me with his bright blue eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in them. He smiled at me as he looked into my eyes. We were obvious to what was going on around us. Maybe that's why we had lasted this long? We didn't let anyone confuse our relationship seeing as it was ours and people needed to stay out of it.

"Will you two quit it!" I heard Taylor tease. "We are in a public place!"

I laughed and looked at her and sure enough Chad had his arm wrapped around her and a smile on his face. He had escaped Taylor's terror.

"We aren't doing anything Tay!" I heard Troy protest. I put my hand on his arm. There wasn't a reason to argue with Taylor. You weren't going to win. Troy looked at me and rolled his eyes, "Fine, Tay sorry I was looking at my beautiful girlfriend."

"Ah, Gabi you have him trained well!" Taylor laughed.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Yep, he is trained well Tay. I learned it all from you though."

She laughed, "Glad I was able to teach you something."

"Can we go to the party now? I'm hungry!" Chad asked from behind Taylor.

"You and your stomach man!" Troy said laughing. We all laughed together. These were the moments I would miss. Just all of us laughing and having a great time.

"Don't even get me started on yours Troy! We all know you live by your stomach and Gabs!" Chad replied quickly.

"You know it!" Troy said as he snuggled closer to me. I giggled again. Troy snuggles; I would miss those too.

"Whipped," I head Zeke, Jason and Chad all mutter.

"Guys, seriously? You all know you are so much more whipped than I am." Troy replied his eyes lost in mine. I smiled and felt myself blush.

"OK, who cares who is whipped?" Kelsi asked quietly.

I nodded, "Yeah. Come on lets go party guys!"

"Now you're talking Gabs!" Chad laughed.

Ryan frowned, "Hey, would it be ok if Sharpay came too? I mean my parents want us to have a graduation party together. You know the whole being twins things."

It was my turn to frown. Troy looked at me worriedly. I sighed, "Ryan, go ahead and tell her she can have a joint wildcat party with us all."

He smiled, "Thanks Gabs! She will be on her best behavior I promise!"

I snorted, "Sorry, I just don't think she will be."

Troy rubbed my shoulders, I felt myself calm down instantly. I looked at him and smiled. I laid my head on his arm and sighed softly. This was where I belonged. Why should I care if Sharpay was going o crash our party? She was Ryan's sister (I still found that hard to believe though) we were bound to be thrown together at some point.

Ryan chuckled, "I don't know if she will be either but I can try and control her."

Everyone laughed and Ryan smiled sheepishly. He went over to where Sharpay sat with a pout on her face. I watched as they argued but Sharpay seemed to finally give up. She rolled her eyes and looked at us. We all smiled, my face didn't cooperate though. It probably looked like a grimace or something. Ryan walked back over to us with a sad smile and said, "She'll be there. She should be on her best behavior, well I hope she will be."

We all were quiet for a minute. Finally Chad spoke up, "OK guys lets get this party started!"

We laughed, half heartedly, and all made our way over to the cars. I got in Troy's old beat up truck with Chad and Taylor.

"You gonna be ok Gabi?" Troy asked me softly, his hand lying on my hand.

"I'll be fine." I smiled sweetly at him. "If she tried anything, the bitch is going down."

Both Taylor and Chad laughed. They were use to sweet and innocent Gabi. Well, Sharpay brought out the worst in me.

Troy looked at me worriedly again; he was so sweet for worrying when really there was no reason for him to worry.

"Troy, I'll be fine I promise." I told him confidently. It was time someone took that stupid pout off her face for good though.

"Sure Gabi. I'll be there if you need me ok?" He looked at me unconvinced. He was probably thinking of ways to keep Sharpay and me away from one another. Which wasn't a bad plan but we had a score to settle. We were going to settle it today.

"OK Troy," I said smiling. I loved that he would be there for me. It just goes to show what a nice guy he was.

The ride back to his house was quiet. Everyone was taking in the past events. I knew I was. I kept thinking about my 2 years at East high, how it had felt so much more like home than any of the other places I had lived. I quit thinking about it though as I had promised myself I wouldn't cry. Thinking about everything was making me tear up. I sniffled and Troy's grip on my hand tightened. I smiled a watery smile. He smiled back his blue eyes full of worry. I nodded at him telling him that I was fine. He took it and started to rub his thumb against my fingers. Everything inside of me tingled.

We reached his house first out of everyone, well except for the parents who were busy setting everything up.

Soon everyone was at Troy's house we were all helping to set up.

An hour later everything was up and running and our families were starting to show up.

Troy led me around to meet every one of his family members and I did the same for him. It was going great till Ryan and Sharpay showed up.

Troy pulled me closer to him, as he spotted them first. I turned and looked and at first I saw Sharpay smiling I thought I was seeing things. She really was smiling though. Maybe she would put aside our differences and just get on with our lived. I hoped so, but that wasn't going to happen.

Ryan walked over to where the gang was all huddled after we had all talked to our relatives, and smiled, "Sharpay will be on her best behavior I promise."

I smiled, "Ryan, really its fine. I'm fine!"

Everyone laughed. I rolled my eyes. Troy pulled me into him again.

He whispered into my ear, "I'm ere if you need me Gabi."

"I'll be fine Troy," I whispered back. "As long as she is."

He smiled, "Nice Gabi."

We all started to talk amongst ourselves. I noticed someone standing by me but I just ignored them until I felt them tap my shoulder.

"Can I talk to you Gabriella?" Sharpay asked hesitantly.

My body reflexively stiffened. I was waiting for her to yell or squeal or something. She didn't though. Maybe she was really trying?

"Um, sure." I said my body still stiff. Troy let go of my hand and I followed Sharpay to the opposite end of his yard where there weren't a lot of people.

"Gabriella…" Sharpay trailed off. She looked at me sadly.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that I was over what you said to me at the pool. You were right. I wasn't thinking about anyone else but myself. I really am sorry though."

I frowned it couldn't be that easy. She couldn't think that I would just forgive her in a heartbeat? She hurt my friends and me. "Sharpay it's not that easy. You don't seem to understand how much you really hurt me. It took me a while just to be convinced to even come back to work! I was upset and heart broken all because of you. Did you really think that a simple apology would fix everything?"

She looked at me fiercely, "I thought it would be. You should be the bigger person and get over it. So you didn't want to wok at the club. You shouldn't have come back then! You were heart broken? I was too Gabriella! I wanted Troy and he always wanted you. My heart still hurts. I'm not used to getting told no. "

I laughed, "I can see that Sharpay. I'm not going to apologize for the way I acted though. If you wouldn't have gone after Troy again I think you and I could be friends but now…I don't think that will happen." I walked away. I heard her huff and puff behind me. She grabbed my arm and spun me around to face her. Ok, now I was scared.

"Listen new girl, you are going to accept the fact that I apologized and let us get on with our lives! God! And people say I'm a drama queen. They haven't met you then!"

I felt as if I had been slapped, no one called me a drama queen! "I think we are getting off track here Sharpay. I accept your apology but I don't believe it."

"Why not?" He voice quiet. As if she was trying to control herself.

"I can't trust you. I don't want a friend that I would constantly have to worry about taking my boyfriend when ever she felt like it."

She snarled at me, man no wonder no one would ever messed with her, "Gabriella listen to me. I don't want troy! I liked him sure but he's yours. Girls don't go after other girl's boyfriends. It's like totally against the girl code!"

I snorted, "Girl code? You actually believe that?"

She laughed, "I guess not." She looked at me sincerely and said, "I really am sorry for everything that happened the past 2 years. I would love to be your friend but I totally understand if you don't want to."

Her sincerity rang in her voice. Somehow I couldn't not believe her. She seemed sincere. The good thing would be to have her on my side, let's face it Sharpay can be a total bitch and that can work in your favor. But she tried to steal troy from me, I didn't know if I could go through it again. Maybe she was finally over him?

"I have one request Sharpay before we become friends." I said quietly.

"What is it?"

"Stay away from Troy or there will be hell to pay." I said politely.

She laughed, "Looks like me and you will get along just fine Montez."

"I was thinking the same thing Evans." I said laughing too.

We walked over the gang and everyone's mouths dropped open.

Although I couldn't blame them. Here we are sharing a laugh as if nothing happened. Sharpay and I understood each other that day though.

"What?" Sharpay and I asked at the same time, which set us off into a fit of giggles.

It was as if our laughing showed everyone our past was forgotten. Well, not really. I would always be on my toes with Sharpay but that's how she is. She was always 3 steps ahead of everyone else.

"I see you all are ok?" Troy asked hesitant. He knew that if I was laughing everything was fine but I could see the doubt and confusion in his eyes.

"We're fine Wildcat," I said smiling.

Everyone seemed to sigh in relief. I felt better that everything was in the past as it was supposed to be. Who knew maybe Sharpay would be one of my bridesmaids at my wedding?

End Flashback

Here we were 5 years later and everyone was still close and getting married and starting families. To say that that day made everything better was an understatement.

"What are you smiling at Gabs?" Sharpay asked.

"The day we forgo everything and became friends." I said smiling.

"That was a good day wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Now you remember what I said?" I asked curiously.

"If I messed with Troy there would be hell to pay?" She recited perfectly. Good to know her acting skills hadn't gone to waste.

Taylor and Kelsi laughed. I smiled, "Good thing you remember Evans soon to be Baylor."

"That's not something you forget easily Montez soon to be Bolton." She replied smiling.

I laughed and twirled once more. Who knew that this was how things would turn out? It was all because we had bonded over the stupidity that was the girl code.

I walked down the aisle that day thanking whoever made it up. If it hadn't been for them I wouldn't have a great friend today.

A/N: And that's how Gabriella and Sharpay, I think, got over their differences! Somewhat silly but totally cute. Sorta scary but I had to make Sharpay somewhat vicious there just isn't another way to write Sharpay! Thanks for reading! Review if you want 


End file.
